


Clueless

by scandalsavage



Series: Jason Todd Rare Pair Challenge [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Bets & Wagers, Competition, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, M/M, someone else is NOT, someone is good at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 14:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalsavage/pseuds/scandalsavage
Summary: “Regardless, my point still stands. You’re really bad at flirting.”Dick gives him a devilish smirk. “This sounds like prime betting territory.”Joey takes a long, slow sip of his drink before leveling Dick with a grin so blinding it could rival his own.“You don’t know what you’re getting yourself into, boy wonder,” Joey replies.





	Clueless

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Romiress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romiress/pseuds/Romiress/works) for the beta and everyone else (you know who you are) for the inspiration <3

“You’re cute, Dick. But you’re a… well, let’s just say you’re _adorable_. You’re not a good flirt. Your pick-ups work because people expect you to be smooth, but you come off earnest. It’s endearing.”

Dick blinks at Joey. “I’m _adorable_? Dude, _you’re_ adorable with your fluffy blond hair and sweet, innocent face. Do you know how many comments I get about my looks? About my _ass_? It’s pretty much the first thing anyone says to me—”

“That must be very difficult for you,” Joey snickers, his subvocal processor making it sound only slightly mechanical.

“—so I don’t think adorable is the right word. And it is, actually, very annoying.”

“Regardless, my point still stands. You’re really bad at flirting.”

Dick gives him a devilish smirk. “This sounds like prime betting territory.”

Joey takes a long, slow sip of his drink before leveling Dick with a grin so blinding it could rival his own.

“You don’t know what you’re getting yourself into, boy wonder,” Joey replies. “But you’re on.”

“Great,” Dick announces, leaping gracefully to his feet and offering Joey a hand up. “I’ve got just the guy.”

“Someone I’d be attracted to as well?” Joey asks, eyeing him suspiciously. “I don’t want to be too mean to the poor guy so I expect whoever wins—me, obviously—to follow through.”

“Of course!” Dick says eagerly. Because _when _he wins, Dick will get to check something off his bucket list. And a bet with Joey gives him plausible deniability, just in case things go really wrong. “Definitely both of our type. Think he’s had a crush on both of us at some point in the past.”

“No one too easy, I hope.”

Dick bursts out laughing. “Oh no. He may never even realize we’re hitting on him.”

* * *

Jason doesn’t really know why Dick called him up to New York.

He’d said there was a job he needed help with but all they’ve done is party in the Defiance headquarters which… well, Jason would rather not. Even if Deathstroke is supposed to be on a mission, it doesn’t mean he won’t suddenly appear. And Jason would rather not be here when he does.

So he sits in a dim, forgotten corner trying to look as surly and unapproachable as possible while he gets increasingly impatient and annoyed at Dick. Who slides off the bar stool with that easy grace Jason is definitely not jealous of.

The alarm bells start going off when he’s suddenly flanked by two warm bodies, one pressed up against either side. It’s like the beginning of _so many _of his adolescent fantasies. Dick on one side, Joey on the other. They obviously don’t mean it _that_ way, but Jason can’t help but be very aware of where they’re touching.

“Hey, big guy,” Dick says… did he just bat his eyes? “Having fun?”

Jason squints at him. _Big guy_? Has Dick ever called him that before?

“Uh… I guess. I just… I thought you said you needed help with a job?”

“Nah, babe, I said I wanted your help with a _problem_.”

“‘_Babe’_?—“

He nearly leaps out of his skin when Joey rests a hand on his bicep, just above the bend in his elbow. Jason jerks his head around to meet a soft affectionate smile and gleaming, mischievous eyes.

“He’s right. You have gotten… _big_,” Joey glances down his form and Jason feels his own breath catch for a second before he realizes he must have just had a spider on his thigh or something. “I kind of miss when you barely came up to my waist. That was a good height.”

Jason blinks at him dumbly for a moment. Then the edges of Joey’s smile go _sharp_.

“Bet you’re about that height on your knees.”

Jason’s brain stutters to a complete halt. As it slowly tries to reboot, he works through every possible context for those words. Maybe Joey’s just one of those people who doesn’t realize that every innocent thing they say comes out dirty?

“M-maybe,” he finally manages to rasp out. His throat is suddenly very dry. “But I—“

“_Maybe_ you could show me. How tall you are. On your knees.” Joey’s hand slides from his arm, all the way down his thigh, to rest lightly at said knee, and he’s inched closer so that he can speak lower.

Regardless of the fact that Joey is almost certainly not hitting on him, Jason’s body hasn’t gotten the message and his brain is whirling so fast it’s looped back around to sluggish. He gulps way too loudly. So loud he’s surprised the whole room isn’t staring at him or laughing. He’s not breathing, his eyes are too wide, all his muscles have gone tense.

Joey’s brows are raised and his smile is more amused than anything else. He looks so innocent that Jason wouldn’t be surprised to see a halo sitting atop his golden curls. Except for the way his hand cups around the inside of Jason’s thigh, thumb rubbing at the muscle in little circles.

Is he dreaming? Is this just… the latest unlikely fantasy in a long line of them? He has a tendency to be attracted to the _least_ appropriate people possible. His sometimes, kinda-brother and _Deathstroke’s_ son definitely rank.

He internally shakes his head. He knows he’s always been, at best an annoying kid with a loose “in” to their little group through Robin. At worst, the younger brother no one wanted.

Suddenly there are warm fingers tugging lightly at the short hairs on the nape of his neck and Jason’s attention abruptly snaps back to Dick. His predecessor’s smile is blinding, his eyelids heavy so that thick black lashes brush against his stupid cheekbones.

“Unless you don’t want to ruin your pants, little wing,” Dick hums, so close to Jason’s ear he can feel the heated breath breeze over his skin, as Dick snakes his other index finger through one of the belt loops at Jason’s waist. “They’re nice, by the way. Your pants—”

“Oh Dick, no, don’t—” Joey mutters, nearly laughing.

“—What are they made of?”

“Uh—” Jason is so confused.

“—boyfriend material?”

“Wait… what?!” Jason chokes out as Joey snorts.

Dick’s cheeks turn infinitesimally pinker. A little embarrassed but not enough to stop whatever it is he’s doing. “They look good on you, is all I’m saying.”

“What the hell are you—” he starts only to cut off with a little yelp of surprise as Joey’s hand slips higher up his thigh.

His lips brush against the shell of Jason’s ear as he says, “They’d look even better on the floor in my room.”

Jason feels his whole body catch fire. He must be blushing from his ears to his toes. There is absolutely no other way to interpret _that_.

He jolts unsteadily to his feet and rounds on the two older men. Dick looks a little embarrassed and _a lot_ pouty. Joey looks entirely too smug.

“What the hell is going on?” Jason hisses, trying to avoid drawing the attention of the rest of the room. Even if he can see Rose out of the corner of his eye, looking over at them with a knowing smirk.

Glaring down at them, he realizes that Joey just _looks_ like the sweet one. In reality, he’s probably the same kinda not-worth-the-hassle trouble as his sister and his father.

Then there’s Dick and that’s a whole other bag of unrequited longing that he _knows_ he’s better off without.

“You’re _very_ cute when you blush, Jay,” Joey says, relaxed and unconcerned. “You’re right Dick. The big, shy ones that go pink with a little suggestive comment are definitely my type.”

“No need to be an ungracious winner,” Dick mutters.

_Winner_?

It’s definitely anger that surges through Jason, shoving the bewilderment out of the way. It’s definitely not hurt feelings.

“Was this… was this a joke?” He asks, glad that he’s perfected making that little wounded tremble in his voice sound more pissed off than pained. “Some kind of game?”

“No!” Dick answers quickly, “No, Jay, it wasn’t—“

“Well it wasn’t a joke,” Joey interrupts. “But it was a bet so it’s kind of a game.”

“And what, I’m just a prop?”

“Mmm, more like a target. Dick thought he was a smooth flirt. I had to disavow him of that delusion.”

Dick scowls at him. “Not helping, Joe.”

Jason forces out a huff of a laugh to relieve some of the pressure building. He’s used to that snapping sensation when his heart cracks, but this time feels worse. He always kind of suspected that Dick _knew_. Which makes this bet feel borderline… cruel.

“Right, well, since you don’t need me for anything a punching bag can’t do, I’m going back to Gotham. Lose my number, Dickhead.”

He won’t. And Jason will never be able to write him off the way he’d like to sometimes. But he’s still going to make a damn good effort to ignore Dick for as long as possible. He doesn’t know Joey very well, so he’s annoyed to find that he’s surprised Joey is a lot like Slade.

Jason doesn’t get more than a single step before a firm grip takes him by the hand and gently, but adamantly, tugs him back around until he ends up… well, he can only describe it as… in Joey’s arms. One surprisingly strong hand trapping his wrist, the other arm wrapped loosely around his waist.

He can’t help licking his lips for some much-needed moisture. How does everything feel so dry when he’s sweating? And he doesn’t miss the way Joey’s bright emerald eyes dart down to watch his tongue, which makes him shiver despite himself.

“A punching bag would be a lot less fun for the next part,” the older man purrs.

Half-heartedly trying to pull away, Jason scoffs. Before he can voice the very clever, “fuck off” retort on the tip of his tongue, Joey continues.

“We weren’t picking on you. I apologize for coming on so strong, but we chose you because we’re both interested.”

A quick glance to Dick shows him sulking and trying not to watch them. Heat rises under Jason’s skin again.

“So unless you disagree that I won,” Joey says, guiding him to a hallway with a hand at the small of his back and Jason had been so busy trying to work out why Dick looks so _disappointed_ that he didn’t even notice his wrist was released, “or unless _you’re _uninterested… I _really_ do think you’d look better without all those layers.”

There’s a huffing sound from behind him and Dick’s sad puppy eyes won’t leave his thoughts, even as all the blood in his body rushes to his face.

“I’m… not wearing layers,” he mutters, a bit dazed, walking without really registering that he’s moving.

Joey chuckles and slides his hand up Jason’s spine to ruffle his hair. As if he were a kid. As if he weren’t the same height as Joey and a bit bigger. As if _he’s _the blushing virgin. But between Joey and Dick… Jason supposes he _is _the least experienced.

Even if neither of them knows anything about Jason’s actual experience.

Thank god.

The thought of being _between_ Joey and Dick helps take some of the heat from his face and move it south.

“M-maybe we can, uh, c-call it a………….. tie?” He manages to breathe out, voice so small he barely recognizes it.

Joey stops in his tracks and when Jason finally finds the courage to look up at him, he sees that same sharp-edged smile.

“That’s the best idea you’ve ever had, little wing,” Dick says directly into his ear, materializing on Jason’s other side like he’d been there the whole time.

Actually, Jason thinks as he lets them usher him down the hall, he thinks he has definitely bitten off more than he can chew.

* * *

They have him out of his clothes so fast that, even though he was standing there while they stripped him, Jason is surprised to find himself completely naked while Joey’s eyes travel over his exposed flesh.

He’s just about to protest that it isn’t fair for him to be the only one undressed when Dick’s arms slip around his waist, one hand reaching up to roll the nub of his nipple between it’s fingers, the other pressing at the flat plain of Jason’s abdomen, just below his belly button.

All he feels is warm skin against his when he sucks in a sharp breath and shivers before sinking into Dick’s embrace. The older man plasters himself against the entire length of Jason, chest to back, mouthing at his throat and shoulders. Cock hot, hard, and leaking already where it’s pressed firmly against Jason’s ass.

“Looks like I was right,” Joey boasts after a moment watching, as he finally lays his button-down shirt on the arm of a chair. “You do look better without all that fabric hiding those muscles. You should consider letting Dick take you shopping. Maybe even get a suit more like his.”

The hand at his nipple moves to grip his chin and turn his face to meet Dick’s soft, plush lips. Jason, who’d been trying to think of something appropriately disdainful to say to such a ridiculous comment, instantly forgets what was said in the first place and moans into Dick’s mouth as Dick messily sucks on his tongue and does his best to get his own all the way down Jason’s throat.

“He’s so sensitive,” Dick hums when he pulls away.

“Am not,” Jason mutters just to say something, just to be obstinate since Dick is talking about him like he’s not standing there. Pointedly ignores the way that makes heat coil around his insides.

But then Joey’s fingers brush ever so lightly over his own achingly hard dick and Jason bucks into his hand with a strangled choke. Bitterness tinges the edges of too intense sensation. Bitter that Dick’s proven right so concretely and quickly. Bitter that Joey’s hand moves up to rest against his hip instead of wrapping around his cock and getting him off.

Joey just smirks knowingly at him. Then leans in for a slow, lazy kiss.

They’re both great kissers, Jason decides. Just very different. Dick is all eagerness, passionate and desperate. His kisses are sloppy and wet and filthy but you can _feel_ Dick’s own intense emotions behind them; his desire to do everything in his power to make sure his lover is pleased. Joey is more deliberate. He keeps his tongue to himself to start, using his lips and teeth to pull Jason’s lower lip into his own mouth then drags the tip of his tongue across the breadth of it. When Joey does finally decide to use it more, it darts quickly from between his teeth to tease before sliding over Jason’s teeth. He revels in the control and the teasing.

A shudder rolls through Jason’s body and he desperately shifts his focus to Dick’s hands on his waist and the fact that Joey is still wearing pants instead of the dangerous comparison his brain is trying to make.

After what somehow manages to feel like both an eternity and brief moment, Jason feels an insistent pressure on his shoulders. Without questioning it, and with as much grace as he’s ever done anything, he obeys and sinks to his knees.

“Anyone surprised to find I’m right again?” Joey drawls. “Look at that, Dick. Perfect height.”

Jason pries his eyes open and gulps. He’s eye level with two flushed, leaking cocks stand stiffly out from the rest of their owners’ bodies.

His mouth waters for both of them. Dick’s is exactly as pretty as Dick himself, long and slim just like the acrobat and rooted at a perfectly smooth, waxed base.

Joey’s starts unassuming enough but seems to be filling out before his eyes. Jason watches, fascinated as it grows longer and thickens, vein throbbing and prominent.

Without prompting, he leans forward and licks a wet line up that vein, from where it disappears into a light dusting of soft blonde curls all the way up to the head, catching a salty drip of precome on his tongue. Then he wraps his lips around the head and hollows his cheeks.

A quiet moan passes through Joey’s parted lips and his fingers twist into Jason’s hair when Jason peers up at him through his lashes and slowly but steadily takes him deeper and deeper into his throat.

Jason may have less experience than the other two. But the experience he does have is quality.

He sucks on Joey for a few minutes. Lets the older man tug his hair and pull him up and down at whatever pace he wants. It’s the details that matter for someone like Joey. Each flick of Jason’s tongue, each brush of teeth, each flex of his throat is tactical and deliberate. And it’s not long before Joey’s breathing quickens and his cock is pulsing dangerously in Jason’s mouth.

Until something blunt and warm taps against his cheek, leaving a sticky drop to slide down to his jaw.

Joey pulls him off, running a thumb across his clean cheek while Jason takes a single gasp of air before he’s tilting his head to swallow Dick’s cock in a single, needy motion.

“_Nngh,_ _fuck_,” Dick grunts.

He gets Dick sloppy wet, drooling all over his pretty cock until saliva is dripping down the other man’s balls. Then leans further in and slurps Dick’s sack into his mouth, sucks gently on one ball before moving to the other.

Dick mutters curses under his breath and scrapes nails over Jason’s scalp. It’s a sharp sensation but not unpleasant.

When Dick’s pace finally stutters, Jason is stopped from sliding all the way back down with a hand wrapped tightly around the base.

Jason blinks up, careful to keep Dick in his mouth, to see Joey smiling wickedly and Dick looking murderous.

“Don’t want to finish too soon. The night’s still young.”

The hand on Dick’s cock shifts to thread through Jason’s hair and tug him away.

There’s a lot of switching between them after that. Every time one gets close to the finish, he gets pulled to the other.

He loses himself in the repetitive motion, relaxes his jaw, savors the salt and musk and taste of warm flesh.

It’s almost meditative. Jason is vaguely aware of the increasing discomfort in his knees, the creeping ache in his jaw, the dull throb in his back. But it all just swirls together with his arousal and _their _arousal and…

_God_ he’s never felt _wanted_ quite like this. _Desired_. Every time he glances up, two pairs of bright eyes are watching him hungrily.

Suddenly, one of them (probably Joey but Jason’s too out of it to notice), jerks up on his hair until Jason gets to his feet. It’s definitely Joey who takes advantage of his hazy surprise and shoves at his chest, tipping him onto his back on the bed.

Dick follows him, immediately straddling his chest and nipping his way up Jason’s neck, purposefully working the skin between his teeth to leave little purple marks. The sharp edge of those love bites has Jason moaning and writhing beneath his predecessor in seconds.

Then Dick kisses him deep and soft, hands cupping either side of his face, holding him close like he’s something valuable.

“You’re pretty like this, Jay. Sprawled out, open and giving. Not hiding behind all that untouchable tough-guy façade. I’d happily keep you like this forever.”

Jason has a good retort to that. Somewhere. He knows it’s there, right on the tip of his brain.

Instead he sighs into Dick’s mouth and whatever lingering tension was left in his muscles melts away.

He’s so caught up in Dick’s words and lips that he’s lost track of Joey. Until there are hands gripping the underside of his knees and pushing his legs up.

Giving him one last chaste little peck and a sweet smile that spells trouble as surely as the Earth travels around the sun, Dick pulls away and shifts around. Now he has his back to Jason, and he take Jason’s legs when Joey hands them over.

The bend is… nothing he can’t handle. But definitely something Dick could handle easier. He’s folded fairly easily in half as Dick presses his knees into the mattress. Then wriggles his own hips back.

Jason’s distracted for a moment by that infamous ass, perfectly smooth, rounded muscle bobbing teasingly in front of his face. Until it’s passing over his head and Dick’s equally perfect cock dangles in front of him.

Licking his lips, Jason sucks him back into his mouth desperately. If he were less lost to lust, more in his right mind, it might bother him how eager he is for this, how _right _it feels, how easily he slips back into the mindset that this is what he’s good at and what he should be doing.

Something cool and slick circles around his fluttering hole, frustratingly tender and slow. Dick chooses that moment to lick a stripe down the length of Jason’s erection and place more of those gentle nips on the thin, sensitive skin of his balls.

Humming in approval, Joey scraps his nails across the puckered rim of his entrance at the same time and Jason thrashes beneath them; whining around Dick who moans himself and presses his hip down against Jason’s face, trying to get even deeper down his throat.

“Fuck you two look good together,” Joey purrs. For some reason the slight mechanical sound of his subvocal processor is overwhelmingly hot.

“_Please_…” Jason groans, letting Dick slip from his lips for just a moment. “God… _please _stop _toying_.”

It’s not like Jason hasn’t been having sex since he came back. Mostly in the last year or so. But the people (person) currently in the role of ‘fuck buddy’ isn’t big on foreplay. Jason is so torn about which is better; the instant gratification of just getting straight to business, going rough and hard and brutal. Or… this soft, teasing bullshit that has all of his nerves frayed and lit up like the world’s gaudiest Christmas tree.

Both the others chuckle.

The finger disappears. Joey can probably feel that he doesn’t need more. But even so, Jason likes the tinge of pain from a little under preparation.

The tongue and teeth back off. Dick’s not the most patient person. He must be taking his cues from Joey too.

All of sudden, Jason gasps as the fat head of Joey’s cock presses into him at the same moment Dick swallows Jason’s own length to the hilt in a single, torturous motion.

The sharp inhale has him choking around Dick’s cock which has the older man rolling his hips down again with wanton moan.

Meanwhile, Joey makes steady progress. Stretching Jason’s hole wide around the thick, hot intrusion.

It’s so tight. And Jason can’t help making it worse by clenching down at each little thrust that drives Joey’s erection deeper.

Dick pulls almost all the way off, digs his tongue into the slit at the tip and sucks. Hard.

Jason strains upward, trying to bury himself in the warmth of Dick’s mouth. But the movement has him impaling himself on Joey, accidently taking him the rest of the way without warning.

Cursing indiscernibly, Joey grips Jason’s hips tight enough to leave bruises and starts hammering away.

Each rough knock of pelvis against ass has Jason grunting, has Dick moaning because of the vibrations, which Jason feels against his own aching length.

The realization that he isn’t going to last much longer under this dual assault is dawning slowly.

Then Joey uses his grip to shift Jason’s hips up and stabs into that special spot. Jason’s has always been more sensitive. Too sensitive.

His cries are muffled and only Joey can see the tears that have started to streak down his cheeks.

“Like that, baby?” The blond man coos. “That’s the spot, isn’t it? Don’t worry, sweetheart, I’ll work it so good for you.”

Jason can barely see anything past the excruciating pleasure and tears but as Joey reaches up to card his fingers through Dick’s hair, a flicker of movement, so brief he can’t be sure he’s not having lust-drunk hallucinations.

There’s no time to dwell on it though.

A sudden pulse is the only warning Dick gets. Jason doesn’t even have time to tap his thigh to let him know.

The orgasm hits hard and sudden but Dick takes it like a pro. Happily drinking down everything Jason spills into his mouth.

Over Dick’s shoulder, he can just make out Joey leaning forward to capture Dick’s mouth in a filthy kiss. Jason shudders at the thought that it must taste like him.

And the fact that Joey is still relentlessly grinding away at Jason’s oversensitive prostate.

He feels hot and used and wrung out from head to toe. To the point where it takes a moment to realize that Dick has sat up and moved away from him.

“Almost—_hnngh_—there,” Joey grunts with a particularly forceful thrust that sends Jason keening, back arching up, mouth dropping open, moan of pleasure-pain rolling out from the back of his throat. “_Fuck!_ If you can—_mmnn_—wait a minute.”

Dick’s cool hands on his overheated skin briefly help him focus as he’s propped up, Dick slipping behind him and holding him close.

_Finally_ Joey groans, his pace speeds up almost inhumanely fast. Jason feels like he’s floating outside his own body, completely losing his grip on reality. Every inch of his body is exquisite aching, every touch and movement is blissfully scalding. The overstimulation is plunging him deep into delirium and he’s starving for more of that perfect agony. Craves it like the worst addictions.

He _feels_ it. God, he _feels_ Joey’s come spill into him. Feels the way it makes the slide of the final aborted thrusts smoother, even as his hole clenches rhythmically, milking out every drop. _Feels_ every squelching sound that slaps noisily above the breathless, labored breathing of all three of them.

Joey leans forward and shoves his tongue into Jason’s mouth for a much less deliberate, much messier kiss than earlier. Then he moves over Jason’s shoulder to capture Dick’s lips for an equally indulgent make out.

It’s all Jason can do to cling to Joey and trust Dick to hold him upright. He’s dazed and boneless.

Which is why he doesn’t realize they’re not finished until Joey pecks a kiss to Jason’s scalp and asks, “Ready?”

Speaking seems like the greatest impossibility. There’s no way to work his jaw to form the sounds that won’t come out of his raw throat into the words to ask for clarification.

“Yeah,” Dick purrs dreamily against his ear.

The response doesn’t even have time to process before Joey is taking handfuls of Jason’s thighs and helping to lift him into Dick’s lap.

Dick’s cock catches at his wrecked hole and Jason emits the most pitiful sound he’s ever heard himself make. A high, pleading _whine_.

The haze in his mind makes it impossible to know if he’s pleading for more or a reprieve.

When Dick slides into him easily the prurient moan that pours out of him as he drops his head back onto Dick’s shoulder answers the unasked question.

Jason is vaguely aware that Joey still has hold of his thighs, keeping his legs spread wide, staring down at where Dick disappears inside him.

He shivers and instinctively tries to close his legs. Joey just smiles and firms his grip.

With all the buildup, Dick doesn’t last long. It’s only a couple minutes before he’s gasping, sinking his teeth into Jason’s shoulder, and pumps his own release as deep into Jason as he can get.

Trembling and unable to even hold up his head, Jason lets them rest him back against the pillows. They try to pull a blanket over him but the squeak of protest he manages must be enough to get his “I’m _dying _of heat here” sentiment across.

“We’re gonna go clean up, Jason,” Dick says, lifting his limp hand to his mouth and kissing his wrist. “You just rest, ok?”

“Maybe later,” Joey adds, sounding very far away, “if you’re up for it, we can go for a second round before you do the same.”

It feels like no time has passed at all before Dick says “We’re gonna get some food, Jay. We’ll bring you back something, alright?”

An assenting hum is all Jason can manage. He still can’t speak. His throat is all used up and the pleasant thrum running over his skin hasn’t subsided at all. Everything is still warm and foggy. Vaguely he hopes Rose has left already. Or if she hasn’t, that they don’t talk to her. Or that if they do, that she has the good sense not to mention their brief tryst from several years ago. But he still can’t manage to summon up the proper level of concern when he realizes how unlikely that is. That she will almost certainly pull them aside for a long conversation full of increasingly hard to misinterpret innuendo until her brother realizes she’s saying she got there first.

Still. Better they talk to her than...

The door opens as they head out and a moment later, Jason hears Joey’s muffled voice say “Hey, pop” in an entirely too self-satisfied way.

Lusty haze is clearing at a glacial rate. But still, somewhere in the back of his mind, Jason feels like that should worry him more than it does. Especially as Joey and Dick’s voices recede more and more as they move farther and farther away from the room.

Especially when the door to the room creaks open and quietly shuts again a moment later.

Especially when the lock clicks into place.

A big, rough hand squeezes the muscle way too high up on his thigh and when Jason blinks his eyes open he’s met with an all too familiar, dangerous smirk, and a single piercing grey eye.

“When we’re finished here,” a low, gravelly baritone rumbles as the hand creeps even higher despite Jason’s half-hearted, wordless protestations, “we’ll have to have a talk about your worrisome obsession with my family.”

Two thick fingers dip between his legs and push into his puffy, abused hole, leaking the come his body doesn’t have room to keep inside.

All Jason can do is moan.

**Author's Note:**

> In case I didn't make it clear enough... Slade is Jason's current fuck buddy. The one "not really into foreplay".


End file.
